Camui Gackpo
Camui Gackpo (神威がくぽ Kamui Gakupo), is a Japanese VOCALOID developed and distributed by Internet Co., Ltd. as Gackpoid (がくっぽいど Gakuppoido), which was initially released July 2008 for the VOCALOID2 engine. There has since been a second installment developed for the VOCALOID3 engine and a third developed for the VOCALOID4 engine. His voice is provided by GACKT, a male Japanese singer, songwriter, actor, and musician. Concept Etymology "Gackpo" is based on the pronunciation of the name "Gackt". The software name of "Gackpoid" also takes its name from Gackt's own. The "poid" on the end of the name is short for "like VOCALOID". Consequently, the full implied name of this product is "Gackt-like VOCALOID". The romanized name of his name is "Kamui Gakupo" (かむいがくぽ) but is stylized by Internet Co. as "Camui Gackpo". "Kamui Gakupo" is the spelling overseas Vocaloid fans are accustomed to and frequently use. "Kamui Gakupo" can also be seen on the KARENT website. Other spellings of his name have also been witnessed from other sources. Less experienced overseas fans mislabeled Gackpo as a "Gackpoid" rather than a "VOCALOID" and sometimes dismissed that he is a VOCALOID altogether. This is owed to the confusion over the separate name for both VOCALOID and software package. The same issue occurs with GUMI and her software Megpoid. Appearance The avatar of the software was drawn by the illustrator Kentaro Miura (三浦健太郎 Miura Kentaro).http://www.ssw.co.jp/products/vocal/gackpoid/infomation/episode2.html INTERNET Co.,Ltd - Gackpoid illustrations A note from Crypton Future Media's VOCALOIDs was that they were using cyber-style clothes which can "melt into" our everyday lives as much as possible. Internet co., Ltd drew up their own ideas from this on what makes VOCALOID popular. Gackpo's look was picked from several possible designs.link Gackpo has a samurai aesthetic: the VOCALOID is clad in a Jinbaori, a kind of kimono which was used as a battle surcoat, with parts of Japanese armor, and carries a katana which is named “Music katana, Miburi” (楽刀・美振 / Gakutou Miburi). The patterns on its blade make musical sounds when it is swung down. The sword existed because producers wanted a link to a musical instrument, there were no objections to the use of a weapon. When considering the features of Gackpo, the producers informed them they wanted the eyes to look like Gackt's, and for his outfit to include a combination of cyber and traditional Japanese-styled clothing. The colours were picked to make him stand out from the other VOCALOIDs.http://www.ssw.co.jp/products/vocal/gackpoid/infomation/episode2.html The symbol on the back of both Gackpo's fan and shirt/jacket is a stylized version of the kanji for "music" (楽). One of 楽's on readings (reading with a root in Chinese) is gaku, which is most likely a pun on both Gackpo's name and "楽" meaning music (as in 音楽 ongaku, "music"). Gackpo is one of the few VOCALOIDs to see his most popular Meme make it into merchandise form. The "eggplant", or rather the version with stick-legs, is an additional item included with his Nendoroid figurine. Music featuring Camui Gackpo Examples of usage ---- * * * ---- * * * }} Additional information Marketing The Gackpoid software was marketed as part of the bid to introduce professional singers to VOCALOID, allowing users access to the vocal of a famous professional singer. He was also marketed with a guide book on his usage, which could be purchased optionally with his software. He was promoted as 'the first male (masculine) VOCALOID' for VOCALOID2. Originally, Gackpo songs were not allowed to be sold on KARENT; however, this was later allowed in 2009. Trivia *If you change the symbol on his fan and back further, the literal word "gaku" can be changed into hiragana, which will be "がく", a commonly known name given to males. *Gackpoid could be considered another contender for the inside joke " " that overseas fans sometimes use to describe late VOCALOIDs. He was delayed for a month, however at the time the term had yet to be invented. *Because Gackt was a major singer, Gackpo was also the most expensive Japanese VOCALOID2 ''vocal, beaten at his time of release in price only by Zero-G's Prima, in Japan he was the most expensive of the Japanese VOCALOIDs.http://internet.watch.impress.co.jp/cda/president/2008/05/12/19477.html INTERNET Watch - クリプトン・フューチャー・メディア社長 伊藤博之氏（前編） (Crypton Future Media president Hiroyuki Itō (part one) Reputation *Google Trends "Gackpoid" Gallery References External links Navigation